


Take a Breath, Take my Hand

by EveningStarcatcher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Nervous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sex Toys, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningStarcatcher/pseuds/EveningStarcatcher
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go to a sex shop and Crowley helps the angel overcome his trepidation.My friends challenged me to write about the Husbands and sex toys, so here it is.Based on my very little knowledge of sex toys and bondage - beta'd by my friends who actually know about sex toys and bondage
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Take a Breath, Take my Hand

“You sure you want to go in?” Crowley asked, peeking over his sunglasses as the angel, who was wringing his hands as they stood on the sidewalk just outside the shop.

“Yes. I’m sure. We did talk about this.” Aziraphale’s brows were furrowed and his shoulders set, betrayed only by his hands, twisting and kneading

“And you’ve never...?” Crowley stepped closer to his partner, placing a gentle hand over his, to stop his worrying fingers. Aziraphale glanced up at him, then away, his eyes darting from the shop to the pavement, to the traffic racing by.

“Well, no, I have never. Of course I’ve wondered - I’ve read about - I've heard - but no, nothing myself.” Azirpahale stuttered, blushing.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, ya know.” Crowley smirked, leading the angel inside.

“I know that! Of course! It’s not a shameful thing at all!” Aziraphale squeaked out.

“Then why are you red as an apple?” Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale’s waist and guided him past the counter, giving a small wave to the employee. They walked over to the closest display and Azirpahale gasped quietly.

“I didn’t realize there were so many colors,” he mused, staring wide-eyed at the selection before him.

“They’ve got everything nowadays,” Crowley squeezed his waist. “See anything you like?”

“I’m afraid I may need you to explain some things to me.” Aziraphale ran his fingers over the soft red leather before him.

“Well, I believe this particular item is self-explanatory.” Crowley chuckled as he lifted the flogger from beneath the angel’s fingers, slapping in against his own forearm with a soft  _ crack _ .

“And people enjoy that?” Azirpahale stared at the demon’s arm with wide eyes, his hands wringing again.

“Some do. Wanna try?” Crowley held out his hand in invitation.

“I'm not sure. What does it feel like?” Aziraphale’s arm twitched, but didn’t reach out.

“You can find out. I promise it won’t be too hard.” Crowley gently lifted Aziraphale’s arm, eyebrows raised in question.

Aziraphale took his arm from Crowley’s hand, slid his jacket off, draping it carefully over his other arm, then rolled his sleeve up, revealing the creamy skin beneath. He placed his wrist into Crowley’s waiting palm and nodded.

Crowley lifted the flogger and brought it down against Aziraphale’s skin, the soft tendrils of leather falling across his arm and pulling a gentle yelp from his lips.

“Too much?” Crowley asked, squeezing the angel’s wrist gently.

“No, not at all. It wasn’t what I expected.” Aziraphale’s eyes lifted to meet Crowley’s, a small smile on his lip.

“Good?” 

“Not bad. Could be interesting.”

“Good to know,” Crowley smiled wide, shifting his grip to take Aziraphale’s hand in his as he returned the item to its place on the shelf. “Want to keep looking?”

His angel nodded as he rolled his sleeve down and shrugged into his jacket. Crowley led him down the way to the next display, which made Aziraphale blush a deep crimson. Dildos and vibrators of all shapes, sizes, and colors were waiting to be admired.

His eyes settled on a particular option. It was strangely realistic. He hadn't had much occasion to look closely at one and, admittedly, the bright lime green certainly didn't look like any that he'd encountered, but he was intrigued. It looked soft, yet sturdy, and was terribly enticing. His mind wandered, imagining what it would be like to...

“Like what you see?” Crowley draped his arm over the angel’s shoulders, following his gaze. “Huh, thought you’d be more of a traditionalist, but I like it. Want to take a closer look?”

“Oh, no, I don’t think so.” Azirpahale shook his head feverishly.

“S’okay. Another time.” Crowley pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and guided him to the next display.

“Thank you for understanding,” the angel said softly, overwhelmed.

“No need to thank me. Just want you to feel comfortable. You okay?” Crowley’s eyes swept over Aziraphale’s face, checking for any signs of distress or discomfort, but found none.

“I’m fine.” He smiled at his partner, who led him on to the next display.

“What is the rope for?” Aziraphale’s eyes swept over the wall that held a rainbow of braided cords. He couldn’t stop his fingers from stretching out and running over a bundle of cream and gold rope, shimmering faintly in the light. 

“Shibari,” Crowley responded, pulling a book off of a nearby shelf. “Probably be better for you to read. Should be illustrations as well.”

He handed the book over to eager hands and chuckled at the expressions that played over the angel’s face as he skimmed the pages - confusion, realization, shock, a hint of interest, possibly even arousal.

“What do you think?” Crowley asked as Aziraphale slowly closed the back cover, a faraway gloss to his eyes.

“The humans are quite creative. Taking things that might be used for torture and using them for pleasure.” 

“Sometimes they’re the same,” Crowley shrugged, taking the book from Aziraphale’s hands. “Thoughts?” 

“What does it feel like?” Aziraphale’s eyes were still unfocused as they trailed after the book.

“Like letting go. Like a tight hug.” Crowley stepped closer and wrapped the angel tightly in his arms, holding him close to his chest. “Kinda like this.”

Aziraphale tried to lift his arms, to embrace him, but Crowley shifted his arms lower and tightened his hold, preventing Aziraphale from moving.

“Nope. You stay still.” Crowley shifted to stand behind Aziraphale, his arms still circling him, giving just enough pressure to keep the angel still, and pressed a series of gentle kisses to his neck, then spoke softly into his ear. “You don’t need to speak, to think, to worry about anything. Just let go. Focus on me. That’s all you have to do. Let me take care of you. Could you do that?”

Aziraphale felt himself settle into a quiet, peaceful state. He closed his eyes and focused on Crowley’s warmth against his skin, the tickle of his breath against his ear, the smoothness of his voice, and everything else drifted away. The anxiety, the worry, the voice in his head that constantly reminded him of his flaws, of his mistakes, of his failures, melted away as he honed in on the love coming from Crowley. Thousands of years of tension and doubt started to drift away, replaced by a serene security in the arms of his love.

He nodded and felt himself being released. He heard the steps of Crowley circling around to face him. 

“How was that?” Crowley was watching the angel’s face closely, smiling at the dreamy look in his eyes as they fluttered open, the relaxed grin on his lips.

“Nice.”

“What do you think? Something you want to try?”

Aziraphale’s eyes sharpened, conflict playing beneath.

“Did you see anything in the book that you liked?” Crowley tried to ease him in, bringing in the familiar safety of a book in his hands, an anchor.

“The illustrations were helpful, but perhaps a… demonstration would be more… enlightening?” Aziraphale wouldn’t meet Crowley’s eyes, his hands wringing yet again. The images from the book flashed through his head and he couldn’t help the reaction of his body, the excitement that swelled, the desire that overwhelmed him. To be restrained in that way, powerless, at the mercy of Crowley, it was incredibly appealing. 

Memories flooded his mind, old images mingling with the new - shoved against a wall, held there by strong arms, Crowley’s face a breath away. Crowley watching him as he was chained up in the Bastille. The thrill of Crowley’s full attention, Aziraphale’s inability to escape, relinquishing complete control to the demon, allowing him to take the reins and lead the angel along. 

It was close to overwhelming, and it must have shown on his face, as Crowley placed the book back onto the shelf and slipped his hands into Aziraphale’s.

“Angel, you don’t have to be ashamed to ask for something. You know I’d give you anything, do anything for you.” 

Blue eyes flickered up to meet yellow, the usual barrier of dark glasses tucked away in his pocket, sensing the angel’s need to to be close.

“I know, my dear…” Azirpahale trailed off.

“But you’ve never been allowed to want, to speak your mind, your needs, your desires.” Crowley finished for him, knowing.

“I had thought of experimenting, on my own, of course. I had planned to… well, it doesn’t matter. Gabriel popped in for a visit and it was all quite terrible. He made it clear that I was a failure and that I needed to do better or I would…” he swallowed, staring at his shoes. “He said I would fall.”

“For masturbating?” Crowley’s jaw was hanging open, shock giving way to rage.

“For giving into temptation, for being weak, for failing Heaven.” Tears were stinging at his eyes.

“Oh, angel!” Crowley pulled the Aziraphale against his chest. “You are not a failure. You can give into temptation if you want. If you haven’t fallen already, I doubt she’s going to get mad about you having an orgasm!”

Aziraphale chuckled wetly against Crowley’s chest.

“I suppose you might have a point.” 

“We can go if you want. Try this another time. As much time as you need. Just let me know.” Crowley wrapped his hands reassuringly around the angel’s cheeks and neck and rubbed small circles with his thumbs, wiping away tears.

“No, I want to do this. I can’t promise I’ll do well, I may need to stop or slow down, need you to guide me, help me.” Aziraphale’s eyes were clear and sure as he gazed up at Crowley.

“I will. I will do anything to make you feel good, to feel safe. Whatever you need, just tell me and it’s yours.” Crowley spoke with a gentle command, soothing away any anxiety the angel had.

“Thank you, my love.” Aziraphale shifted to press his lips against Crowley’s, quick and soft, but it set Crowley’s heart aflame.

“Now, which color do you think?” Azirpahale inclined his head to the wall. “And I think we’ll be needing that book. That is, if you’d be interested.” The angel looked up at him through long lashes and the demon’s mouth went dry.

“Yeah!” Crowley nearly screamed. It was now his turn to feel overwhelmed. He grabbed the book back from the shelf, clutching it tightly against him in an attempt to prevent his heart from jumping from his chest. “Whatever you like.”

“You know, you haven’t mentioned anything about what  _ you _ like.” Aziraphale shifted his attention back to Crowley, brow furrowed. 

“S’alright. I like what you like.” Crowley’s brain was far from functioning under the angel’s gaze.

“Crowley, dear. Please.” Aziraphale pressed, setting a gentle hand on Crowley’s arm.

“The flogger was nice.” He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he blurted out the words.

“Of course!” Azirpahale’s worry melted into a wide grin. “It might be nice, mightn’t it? Although I admit, I don’t enjoy the idea of causing you pain, my darling.” He crossed back to the display, meticulously looking over each option.

“We don’t have to...” Crowley trailed after him.

“Hush, dear. If it’s something you would like, I will learn.” He pivoted, pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek, and returned to his assessment. “Would you… what I mean to say is… may I?” Aziraphale lifted a crimson flogger, holding his hand out for Crowley’s arm as had been done for him. Crowley stared, his breath hitching, then placed his wrist in the offered hand.

“I’ll start gently. I’ve never done this before and I don’t want to hurt you. You’ll be honest with me, won’t you?” His face was lined with determination and uncertainty.

“Of course, angel. I trust you.” Crowley assured him.

“This is all about trust isn’t it? Restraints, pain, intimacy, it’s all trust.” Aziraphale’s eyes unfocused over as he thought about this.

“It is. Do you trust me?” Crowley’s voice cracked as he let the words tumble off his tongue.

“Oh, darling, of course I do! Completely.” Aziraphale’s face broke into an eye-crinkling smile. “Now, I think I should try this, yes?”

Crowley nodded and watched as Aziraphale brought the leather over his extended arm.

“You can do better than that, angel,” Crowley teased gently.

“Oh? Alright.” Azirapahle’s brows knitted together as he once again brought the tendrils over Crowley’s arm, a bit more severe this time, sending a shiver down the demon’s spine. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips.

“Oh!” Aziraphale breathed, his eyes wide with excitement, soft lips forming a perfect circle. “That was… enlightening.” The angel’s face was flushed as he held the flogger in two hands.

“Not too much for you?” Crowley pulled his arm back enough to take the angel’s hand in his.

Aziraphale shook his head.

“Good, because that wasn’t nearly hard enough.” Crowley hissed, low and sensual.

“Oh no? I rather enjoyed your reaction. I think this would be rather fun to explore.” Aziraphale pressed his lips into a mischievous grin, glancing up at Crowley through his long eyelashes, which was the closest the angel had ever gotten to bedroom eyes out in public. Crowley nearly discorporated on the spot, but Aziraphale held his hand to anchor him. “I think there are many new experiences for us to explore together, and I must say, I’m quite looking forward to it!”


End file.
